Bit error rates are used to determine the quality of a transmission of digital data from one point to another. Generally, in communication systems the actual bit error rate is undeterminable because the information being transferred is typically unknown to the receiver prior to its receiving the information, therefore, a method of accurately estimating the quality of transmission between two devices in a communication system is desired. Radio communications systems in particular have a need for an accurate probable bit error rate generator, because, radio systems have a much higher probability of transmission problems than a wire communication system does. Without an indication of transmission quality, a radio receiver which does not receive the desired transmitted information may interpret the noise received as data, this can lead to severe malfunctions while operating the radio.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of bit error rate detection for use in a digital communications system so that poor transmission quality can be detected by the radio receiver and properly handled without detrimentally affecting the radio's operation.